1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartons and blanks for cartons, which are of rectangular form and have a pouring spout. While most rectangular cartons are of oblong shape the term includes the case where some or all walls of the carton are square.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of pouring spouts have been provided in the past, however they often require extra materials such as metallic inserts or do not seal to the carton very well.
The present invention is concerned with these problems. Accordingly the present invention provides a carton blank for a rectangular carton which in made up form has a pouring spout, said pouring spout being defined by a diagonal hinge line extending upwardly across a first face of the carton from a first hinge point on a first vertical edge line between a second face of the carton and said first face, to a second hinge point on said first face, and the pouring spout will be in the form of two hinged panels at right angles to one another (and slightly less than 90.degree. when open) the first of which is derived from said first face and the second of which comes from material in the region of the second face, that is closely adjacent and parallel to said second face, or from material of the second face itself. Preferably the second spout panel is located to slide between two supporting panels one of which is constituted by material of said second face and the other by an extension flap parallel to said second face.
The hinge line will generally be defined by single or double crease lines or intermittent cuts.
Preferably the carton blank comprises a cut line, which in the made up form of the carton, extends from the second said hinge point in a substantially horizontal direction across the said first face of the carton.
A second cut line is preferably provided, which in the made up form of the carton, extends from the first hinge point along a continuous convoluted path to join said substantially horizontal first cut line.
Preferably the said first face is an end face and a side securing flap extends from said first face, and said second cut line is wholly within said side securing flap.
An extension flap may extend from said side securing flap, which extension flap is, in the made up form, folded back from the securing flap to provide the inner of two supporting panels within which the second spout panel can slide. This gives greater rigidity to the pouring spout when in the pouring position, and also helps to seal the carton against seepage.
In order to gain access to the pouring spout for use, preferably a vertical tear strip is defined by tear lines in an edge of a side wall opposed to the second face of the carton so that when made up it provides access to the pouring spout, and prior to being torn open assists in the sealing of a carton, in a tamper proof manner.
As previously mentioned, the second cut line should preferably extend wholly within a side securing flap. The second cut line should be of a shape which enables the spout to pivot outwards without difficulty. In a preferred arrangement which achieves this objective, the cut line at its upper edge opens out into a cut-out and its shape is arcuate to allow for an arcuate movement when opening out the spout. The arcuate shape provides a camming action controlling movement of the spout, and in a preferred arrangement the arcuate shape straightens out in a last phase of defined movement to inhibit further movement of the spout beyond a desired open position.